


Life and Love Through the Years

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Past Relationship(s), Victor Nikiforov's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: Little snippets of Viktor’s life, of his life and love at different stages. From his first relationship to his last. From the beginning of his career as a skater to then as the coach of the marvellous Yuuri Katsuki. Who, without even meaning to, gave Viktor a new meaning of life and love.Written for YoI pride week.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn’t miss the opportunity to write for this week.
> 
> I’ll try to post every day but somewhere along the week I’m going to be in a 13 hour flight so maybe that day I won’t be able to update. 
> 
> Day 1: Revelations  
> Coming out, experiencing a realization, arriving at an understanding. The lightbulb moment; the conversations which change everything. 
> 
> I really hope you like this story, I’m a little nervous of the reception especially for the first couple chapters hehe.
> 
> This story is not beta’d and English is not my first language so please tell me if anything is wrong or sounds weird.

Viktor is 14 years old the first time he met him. Alex, he said his name was but his friends could call him Sasha. Viktor really wanted to be part of the privileged circle that was allowed to. He was a hockey player, two years older than Viktor. 

Tall and little muscular, brown eyes and darker hair, the thing Viktor liked the most about him was his smile, full of confidence and charm. Every time Viktor had that smile directed at him, his legs started to shake and Viktor had to fight himself to avoid falling to the ground.

Ever since he was a little boy he knew he wasn’t attracted to girls. Viktor remembered when he was still in pre-school, no older than 6, this girl came to him with flowers in her hand. He was so happy at first because he thought that it meant the girl wanted to be his friend, but then when she told him she had a crush on him he knew instantly he didn’t share the sentiment. It was really sad to watch her cry, Viktor was tempted to just go along with the girl only to make her stop but a teacher intervened before anything else could happen. 

In another instance, when he was 13, Georgi had come to him one day after practice, gushing about “The most beautiful girl I’ve met Vitya, she’s in my class and she’s so lovely and caring and, and I think I’m in love,” finished the other boy with a longing look in his eyes.

Viktor knew the girl, he had seen her one time when he went to Georgi’s school to give him some sports clothes the other boy had forgotten at the rink. He could say she was indeed pretty, but he wasn’t able to share the sentiments Georgi had for her. 

Now he could understand his rink mate fully, he could feel his heart race, his breath catch, he could even feel small goosebumps in his arms every time he saw Alex on the ice. 

He wasn’t graceful, it was impossible for him to be, with his heavy gear, dodging other hockey players and scoring... goals? Points? (Viktor wasn’t sure but he was going to figure it out soon), but there was something about Alex that made Viktor swoon every time he stayed late and was able to catch him practicing with the rest of the hockey team. 

Viktor remembered the day he met the other boy. He had stayed at the rink practicing until later than he normally did, he was getting ready for the Junior Grand Prix Final, after all, Yakov had told him that the sponsors were expecting great things from him, so he needed to at least medal in the competition. 

He was focussed on practicing a really difficult step sequence so he didn’t notice when someone else approached. Once Viktor finished his routine he heard someone clapping, turning around he saw _him_ , a handsome boy leaning against the barriers with _that_ beautiful smile on his face. Viktor almost fell face-first to the ice, but he somehow managed to reach the exit, right where this gorgeous boy was still leaning against the barrier. 

“H-hello,” Viktor said, wincing at the wavering in his voice “I’m Viktor, I don’t think we’ve met before.” 

“Hi, I’m Alex,” the other boy replied, smile still in his face, “No, I don’t think we have, figure skaters tend to have different time schedules than us hockey players.” 

“What a shame, I always wanted to learn about the sport,” Viktor commented flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes at Alex. 

_What was that?!_ Viktor hopped that the phrase had sounded better to Alex than to him, why had nobody taught him how to flirt?!

To his surprised Alex just laughed a little, he then took a loose strand of Viktor’s hair and tucked it behind his ear, making him blush, “Well, if you want to learn that much you can always stay after practice, I can teach you the basic.” 

“Yes! I would love that!” Viktor agreed enthusiastically, anything to spend more time with his new acquaintance. 

A second passed, Alex stood up properly and started to walk in the directions of the locker rooms, “I’ll let you finish with your training, I still need to prepare myself for practice.” Turning around he smiled one last time at Viktor “See you around Viktor.”

Viktor was so awestruck that it took him several seconds to react, once he did he stammered his goodbye “S-see you, Alex!” 

That alone would have been enough to embarrass him even more, but his heart was still beating erratically from when the other boy touched his hair. So his dignity was spared at the moment.

It took a month of Viktor constantly staying late at the rink and talking to Alex before he finally managed to gather enough courage to ask him out. He didn’t remember exactly how it happened, he only remembered being so nervous that his voice was constantly wavering, he was also constantly fidgeting with his hands and was unable to look at Alex straight to his eyes for more than 5 seconds straight. 

Nonetheless, even after all that mess, Alex just took his hand and told him that he would very much like to go out on a date with him. Viktor was so glad and relieved that he almost forgot to tell Alex when and where he had planned to take him out. 

The date was amazing, a little awkward at the beginning but as time passed so did the awkwardness. They went to the arcade at first where Viktor destroyed Alex at air hockey, getting a laugh from his crush.

“Maybe you should be the one playing this professionally in real life!” Alex declared, unable to hide his amusement. 

Once they got enough tickets to exchange some passable nice price they decided to grab some pizza and fries (If Yakov ever found out about how much junk food Viktor ate that evening he would have lost his hair), by the end of the date Alex walked Viktor to Lilia’s apartment, never once letting go of his hand. 

They said their goodbyes, Viktor really wanted to be a movie-like goodbye, were the protagonist always got his first kiss after a lovely date under the threshold of his home. So, just before he started his walk upstairs, Viktor armed himself full of courage and slowly reached for Alex’s face with his hand, caressing it softly while getting close to the older boy, giving him a soft peck on his lips. 

A second passed and he was able to feel the surprised little gasp coming from the other boy’s lips against his own, then the next moment he felt Alex’s hand caressing the back of his head, helping him to get him closer to the other boy’s body, Alex place his other arm around Viktor’s waist while returning his kiss with enthusiasm. Viktor felt that as the first kiss went, he couldn’t have had a better one.

After that the dates with Alex, now finally Sasha, became more and more frequent. If Yakov was a little exasperated with Viktor’s constant daydreams about the hockey player, Viktor never found out, he was too busy planning their next date or remembering their last.

Viktor Nikiforov was 14, almost 15 years old when he started dating Sasha Vasiliev, he couldn’t have been more happy about it at the moment.


	2. Overcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:Overcoming  
> Finding the way through challenges and obstacles, overcoming resistance.

Viktor is 17 years old and he is struggling, he just started his senior debut and even when he was considered a prodigy in the junior division, the competition in seniors is a whole other level. 

Just in the Grand Prix series he had to made a real effort to be able to even qualify to the finals, and he wasn’t even able to medal in the occasion, coming in fifth place. Fortunately, his sponsorship deals hadn’t suffered as much as he would have thought considering his final result. 

That only meant that Yakov was now training him more and more exhaustively every day, longer hours of training on and off the ice meant for Viktor to have less time to fulfill his duties in school, therefore he was failing several subjects which meant he wasn’t going to be able to graduate by the end of the semester if things kept going like this. 

As his legal guardian, Lilia was notified of the current predicament Viktor found himself into, as a result, she hired several tutors to help Viktor. 

“I know more than anyone the importance of one’s career,” said the woman, always in a stern voice “How much of your soul you put every time you are performing, but you can’t let that interfere with you education, Vitya. I already had a talk with Yakov and he will reduce your training time until we are both sure you will be able to graduate.”

Viktor wanted to protest, deep down knew that he couldn’t sacrifice his education for his skating but right now he couldn’t care less about school if it meant scoring lower than he had in the GPF. 

“I understand,” Viktor replied dejected instead. 

With all of these problems combined Viktor’s relationship with Sasha started to struggle too, more times than not he had to cancel a date because of a tutor session that had run late or practices time he had to attend to at the last minute notice. 

Sasha was understanding at first, after all, they had been in a steady relationship for more than two years now, but as time passed and the situation didn’t improve Viktor was able to tell he was getting tired of their lack of time together. 

The hockey player was 19 now, trying to get scouted in a bigger and better team, Viktor knew his boyfriend was aiming for Canada, which was another can of worms he didn’t really need to open right now.

Europeans came and went and Viktor scraped his way to the top 4, he wasn’t able to medal again but it was better than his results at the GPF. On the other side, his grades hadn’t improved that much but he was still working his hardest on it.

The final straw came unexpectedly (or maybe not so much, considering the previous events), on a quiet day of March a few weeks before Worlds. Viktor was running with Makkachin around the city when the front page of a magazine caught his attention, making him stop dead on his track. 

It was one of those trashy tabloids that loved to speculate about everything and anything, Viktor normally didn’t pay them any heed but this time there was a picture in the magazine. A picture of his boyfriend in a restaurant, wearing formal wear with a woman next to him, the woman was holding his boyfriend's hand and both of them were smiling at each other. 

‘Trouble in paradise?’ It read ‘Up and coming Hockey figure, Alex Vasiliev, sported on a fancy restaurant with a mysterious woman, does this mean the end of his relationship with figure skating darling, Viktor Nikiforov?’

Viktor didn’t react at first, he went back to Lilia’s apartment and fed Makkachin, he then tried to call Sasha but he didn’t answer, he tried to call again, and again, and again. An hour passed and Viktor decided that enough was enough. 

He got out of the apartment, starting to run towards Sasha’s apartment as fast as his legs could take him, once in there he started pounding at the door. 

“Sasha! Sasha!” He called for the other man. 

A few minutes passed and the door finally opened, Sasha stood in front of Viktor with only a towel around his hips and wet hair.

“Vitya, are you alright?” He asked, alarmed. 

Viktor walked inside his boyfriend (can he be called that anymore?) apartment, once in the living room he turned around, sending him a deathly glare.

“You didn’t answer my calls,” Viktor accused him “Where were you?!”

“What?! Of course not, I had the afternoon schedule for practice today, you know that! I just came home and was taking a shower when you started to try and break the door!” Viktor could tell now that Alex was starting to lose his patience, “What is this about?”

“Is about you and that woman!, it’s in the tabloids you know?!” Viktor shouted.

“What are you talking about? What woman?” Countered Alex, running a hand across his face, clearly exasperated “You’ve never been one to believe trashy gossip rags, even less to make a scene like this!”

“Please!, don’t deny it,” Viktor laughed, bitterly “You we’re both holding hands in a lovely restaurant date. You told me you had a meeting with a possible sponsor last week!”

“That _was_ a meeting with a sponsor!” Alex shouted back “She clearly wanted to get more than that, but I refused her, which you would have known if you ever bothered to answer my messages once in a while!”

All the fight left Viktor’s body as fast as it came in the first place, “W-what?” He stammered.

“That’s right, she was an sponsor that was willing to help me to get in the US, I don’t even want to go there on the first place,” Sasha exclaimed, raising his arms, he took a deep breath and continued, this time more controlled but not less angry “I was going to met her to decline her offer but she really was a persistent woman, I guess we know why now. I didn’t tell you anything because I didn’t think it was a big deal and, besides, I knew you were busy with school and your competitions.” 

“Sasha, I-I’m sorry-” started Viktor, but he was interrupted by the other man.

“You though I was cheating on you...” he whispered “After all this time, and you thought I was cheating on you?” Sasha looked at him in the eyes, he was about to cry and Viktor didn’t know what to do. 

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Viktor muttered, ashamed of causing this entire situation “The stress is taking a toll on me, you know I’m not normally like this.” 

“Viktor, do you think I’m not stressed too?” Asked Sasha in disbelief “I’m thinking on moving to another country for god’s sake, half across the world. Not only that! But I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to finish my degree at all, and I tho of everything I don’t even have enough time to spend with you anymore!” 

“I can change my schedule, we can spend more time together, just like before!” Tried to negotiate Viktor.

“Is not only that! Vitya, don’t you see? We are barely going to be able to see each other in more than a couple of occasions in the entire year! And if this is what happens when we are still living in the same city... I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future....” finished Sasha with a somber tone.

“Wh-what are you saying?” Viktor asked feeling as if he was choking with the air he breathed. 

_This can’t be real, please don’t let this be real._

“What I’m saying is that I don’t think we are good for each other anymore,” Sasha announced, finality on his voice “Let’s face it Vitya, we haven’t really been a real couple since a few moths ago, you don’t know what’s going on with my life and I don’t know what’s happening with yours. We barely see each other, and the first time you come to my place in a long time is to accuse me of cheating on you.” 

“P-please Sasha, I’ll do anything,” Viktor begged, tears falling from his eyes. Even if he knew Sasha was right, he didn’t want to end things with him “I love you!” 

“I love you too, Vitya,” whispered the other man, taking a lock of Viktor’s hair and caressing it softly.

He really loved when Sasha played whit his hair, he sometimes even braided it for Viktor, it was so relaxing, so intimate, but right now it hurt him in the deepest part of his heart.

“Then, why?” 

“You know I’m right Vitya, we are just no good for each other anymore,” with one last caressing at Viktor’s face he stepped back, looking as distraught as Viktor must have looked “It’s best if you leave now, please. Goodbye, Vitya.” 

He left the apartment right there and then, Viktor didn’t remember how, but he managed to reach Lilia’s place eventually. Once inside his bedroom, he hugged Makka close to his body and cried in his fur for like it felt like hours. 

His mood didn’t improve in the following days, he was distracted both in practice and in school, not being able to do the simplest of jumps or answering right the easiest of questions. 

This lasted for a week before Yakov decided to intervene, taking him out one day Viktor was supposed to be training but, then again, he wasn’t really taking advantage of his time in the ice, maybe it was for the best. 

Yakov took him to a little cafe not far from the rink, once they were both settle with coffees and pastries on a table in the back of the shop, he asked.

“Vitya, What has gotten into you?” concern clearly distinguishable in his features.

“Nothing really,” whispered Viktor, not really daring himself to look at his coach in the eyes. 

“Silly boy,” admonished the other man, voice full of affection regardless, “You don’t have to hide it, I know you and that Vasiliev boy broke up,” at Viktor’s evident surprise the other man continued, “I might be an old man Vitya, but I’m not blind yet... Did he hurt you?”

“No!” Viktor rushed to say “No... it’s more like I hurt him, we weren’t having the best time as a couple anymore.”

“I understand it can be rough, but you are still young and have so much more ahead of you,” Yakov comforted him, “You can take a couple of days off if you want, but you know Worlds are approaching and I need to know if you are going to be able to compete.”

“I think I’ll manage,” answered Viktor truthfully, after a while. He was still hurting a lot from his recent break-up, but he still had other things he needed to focus on.

“Okay then, what about you this? Take the rest of the day off, to clear your mind and tomorrow you come back. And before you say anything,” his coach rushed to finish “This is not negotiable, I don’t want you risking an injury because you weren’t able to focus.”

“Thanks, Yakov,” Viktor spoke, smiling lightly, the first real smile he’d had since Sash- Alex broke up with him, “I’ll try my best.”

Viktor was 17 years old when he won bronze at Worlds, his first important medal in the senior division. 

He wasn’t completely over his recent break-up and the _’congratulations’_ message he got that day from his ex still hurt him a little, nonetheless, he still texted back a small thanks to Alex. 

But this, achieving bronze in his first year in seniors, was an accomplishment he achieved with his own effort. Yakov was right, he still had so much more ahead of him, he was going to take advantage of this and make sure he‘ll overcome every possible obstacle that is thrown at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn’t too angsty, I swear I meant to made the chapter more lighthearted, ups.


	3. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Yes  
> Saying yes: to yourself, to others; yes to consent, yes to marriage equality; yes to civil rights. Yes to positivity, light, joy, freedom, and acceptance

Viktor is 20 years old, he had build a decent reputation in seniors since he debuted three years ago. He hasn’t won as much gold as he used to in juniors but it doesn’t matter, nobody would ever think of looking down on him. He had always been considered as a strong contestant to place in the podium and as long as he kept surprising his audience he is pretty much content with his current achievements. 

He was dancing in a club, darkness surrounding his body with the exception of the constant flickering of multiples lights changing its colors and movements every other second. The music was loud and there was a man currently dancing with him. He wasn’t drunk yet, nonetheless, he couldn’t remember the name of the man who was holding him close against his body. It doesn’t really matter though, a night club’s hook-up will never last long enough, even if Viktor were to try, eventually his career would become more important than their relationship. 

The man pressed him even closer to his body, finding Viktor’s lips and kissing him roughly, his lips were chapped and his breath smelled of alcohol but Viktor didn’t mind, this night was a night to unwind. So when the other man asked Viktor to go with him to his apartment, he agreed easily enough. 

The next day, Viktor woke up before sunrise, clearly before than the other man, he still couldn’t remember his name, quietly he gathered his clothes and left the apartment. Once he arrived to his own apartment he took Makkachin for a walk, made himself some breakfast and started getting ready for a day scheduled full of meetings with his sponsors.

It might be the off-season but he didn’t really got much free time, either he was planing or performing in ice-shows, having endless meetings with sponsors or sometimes even being part of photo-shots for fancy colognes, new sport wear or whatnots. 

He wished he had more time to spent with Makka but it can’t be helped, since he chose not to pursue higher education (to Lilia’s and Yakov’s disappointment, his coach had been especially insistent that Viktor had a back-up plan for his future), he needed to find a way to gain as much money as he could while being active in the sport. Viktor didn’t regret the choice he made but sometimes he wondered what his life could have been had he gone to college. 

Finishing washing up the dished he changed his clothes and left his apartment, he would be back in a few hours and hopefully he would be able to rest a little before going out again, after all, he was young and beautiful, and most importantly: determined to enjoy his life.

Viktor is 25 years old, he had just got off from the podium of the Grand Prix Final, having won gold for the fourth time in a roll. It’s not like he would ever complain about wining but it has been getting progressively repetitive every time, he has been wining every mayor competition since three seasons ago after all, and apparently his wining strike wasn’t going to change in the current season.

His public image has been thriving with these current events, especially with his recently acquired medal. Some of the tabloids had started to call him a living legend, _‘no one has ever achieved what he has’_ one wrote _‘despite his age he is still going strong’_ another published.

And Viktor? Viktor is just so _tired_. 

He had wanted to take a vacation for so long, a real vacation where he could just forget about his duties, and contracts, and public image. But I only took him a short time to realise that once you were in the public eye, you could never really leave it. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been in a relationship, a meaningful one at least. 

Relationships had come and gone, that was just the way it has always been for him. Some had been better, some had been worst, he could say that he had liked some partners more than others and that some break-ups had been more difficult than others, but that was all there was to it.

(If he was truthful with himself he would say the only person he ever loved was Alex, but that was almost a decade ago and it was really sad when he considered his whole love life).

At first he didn’t mind, the ice was his first love ever since he was 7 years old, relationships for him were a way to enjoy the company of another person, but they all eventually came to an end. 

This way of thinking increased ever since he started to consistently win at competitions, more and more people had come to him wanting to take advantage of his ‘celebrity status’. He had been progressively guarding his heart and feelings to others, he didn’t wanted his life plastered in another magazine of gossip website.

But the ice, the ice had always been there for him, he could express his feelings, became someone else completely, even pretend that certain events had happened in a different way or, even better, hadn’t happened at all. The ice was his constant companion when no one else had even come close. 

Now, Viktor was starting to realise that maybe the ice wasn’t enough, that maybe he should have done something different along the way, maybe go to college or try to be a better partner for a previous boyfriend. 

Thoughts of ‘what if’ plagued him more often than not at night, when the only thing he craved was the company of another person, the understatement that only a love one can provide you. Viktor more often than not started questioning what was the point of everything. 

Viktor is 26 and he was again at another gala after another GPF. He had won once again and once again it was to the surprise of no one, the only difference this time was the emergence of questions about his imminent retirement that appeared more frequently in the mouths of the reporters. 

He hadn’t been paying much attention of what was happening, talking to the sponsors absentmindedly and looking for little Yuri every now and then. 

Suddenly there was Yuuri Katsuki, the cute Japanese representative, right in front of him, challenging little Yuri to a dance off, the older skater clearly drunk out of his mind. Viktor thought little Yuri was going to turn him down but, to his surprise, he accepted the challenge. 

What came after that was probably taken out of Viktor’s most wild fantasies. Katsuki wiped out the competition, defeating not only Yuri and Viktor, but also Chris in a pole dance duet that would stay in Viktor’s memories for the rest of his life. 

Viktor didn’t remember when was the last time he had so much fun at a banquet when was the last time he had so much fun period. 

Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with, so charming, seductive, beautiful and sincere, all at the same time. To say Viktor was smitten would had been an understatement, he wanted to stay with Yuuri, to talk to him, to get to know him. For the first time in a long time his heart was beating erratically and he was nervous of what another person would think of him. 

When he was thinking his night couldn’t have been better, Yuuri rushed towards him, pressing their bodies together and asking him the most surprising question he’d ever heard “Be my coach Viktor!”

Time came to a halt, Viktor felt himself start to blush. Looking at this beautiful man who had turned his world upside down in the span of just one night, the answer came slowly, just a small sound leaving his body but not less determined “Yes,” Viktor answered, nothing else was needed.

Before he left, Viktor typed his contact info in Yuuri’s phone since the other man was too drunk to be able to remember his own. He really wanted to kiss Yuuri goodnight but he would have to wait until the man was sober enough, he couldn’t help but hug him tightly though.

Viktor was 26 years old, he was laying on an hotel’s bed and was so exited he was unable to fall sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful Japanese skater that took a look at him and decided to sweep him off his feet, dancing and laughing as if there was no tomorrow to worry about.


	4. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Grace  
> A free day; go forth with pride, and do and be what you will.

Viktor is 27 years old and he is at loss. A month, then two months passed after the Grand Prix Final where he didn’t hear anything back from Yuuri, he was terribly disappointed and a little bit heartbroken but he decided not to make a big deal about it.

He concentrated more than ever on his skating, winning the Russian Nationals, Europeans, and Worlds. A few days after he came back from Japan, just after Worlds, several of his acquaintances sent him a link of a video. 

At first, he didn’t pay much attention, he was too preoccupied with carving two new programs from scratch. If anything, his encounter with Yuuri had given him was a glimpse of inspiration, he hadn’t been able to finish either of the programs but they were somewhat passable works in progress. 

Once in his apartment, he lay down on the coach, Makka interwinding himself between Viktor’s legs while he scrolled down all of his social media. The link kept popping up, deciding he had nothing to lose he pressed it. 

It was Yuuri.

Beautiful, gorgeous, graceful Yuuri. He was skating a perfect rendition of Stammi Vicino, raw and full of feelings, if he had any say on it (and considering he was the most decorated athlete on his field, he definitely had) he would say that was the best way he’d seen the routine being performed. 

He had seen Yuuri’s previous routines after the Grand Prix, obviously, he had seen the other man had a lot of talent, but this interpretation was in a whole another level.

This was it, this was the call he had been waiting for since December. Just like back then his decision was almost instant, he looked for the first plane to Japan and started to pack his entire life, he didn’t know what he was chasing for, but he knew this was the best decision he had taken in several years.

\------------------–------------------

The first days at Yuuri’s home were confusing for Viktor, the other man acted skittish around him, often avoiding him for reasons he wasn’t able to understand most of the time. Many times Viktor wondered if the man he danced with last year was just a figment of his imagination. 

Nevertheless, even after all the clear forms of rejections, Yuuri was still was so intriguing, so enchanting, especially when skating. Viktor, never one to quit, couldn’t stop himself from harvesting more and more feeling towards the younger man. 

It was only after he decided to pretty much drag Yuuri to the beach that the other man finally open up to him. It was the first time of many and Viktor felt himself the luckiest man on earth each time it happened.

On a warm afternoon in late may, Viktor was in his room thinking about some minors improvements for Yuuri’s free program when said man came to him with two slices of watermelons, sitting by his side.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, offering one of the pieces of the fruit, he was blushing a little and Viktor found it adorable. 

“Nothing much, do you have something in mind?” Viktor replied while putting away his notebook.

“Not really, I just thought it would be nice to hang out a little, unless.. you want to be alone?”

“Yuuri~,” playfully admonished Viktor, “I’ve told you before, you are always welcome here.”

“Yeah, I know... anyways I was wondering,” he paused and took a deep breath, “Normally at this time at the year I would be drowning in finals and assignment deadlines for college, and since now I’m a graduate, I have so much more free time than before...”

“That sounds so cool,” said Viktor, he new Yuuri wanted to tell him something and he was nervous, so talking about another subject first might help him “I’m sure you must know I never went to college... sometimes I find myself wondering how the student life is.”

“It’s not that great, I mean you are always sleepy, living accommodations are really expensive, so is food, not as fun as it sounds like.”

“But surely you must have nice memories from that time!” Viktor insisted.

“Well, I did meet Phichit, he and I were roommates for a while and we became best friends, I did get to study something I liked,” he answered, a smile forming on his face, “And I did get to improve as a skater, I guess.”

“Yuuri, you did improve as a skater, you constantly do, don’t forget that,” Viktor corrected. 

“Thanks, Viktor... so anyway... As I said, I was wondering if would you want to take the train and go to Fukuoka, I’m sure we would be able to do something fun over there.”

Viktor’s soul left his body for a second, _is... Yuuri asking me on a date?_

Before he could keep that train of thoughts, Yuuri spoke again. 

“You know, it would be a nice time to strengthen out coach-student relationship... of course if you don’t want to do it is totally fine!”

_Oh,_

Viktor couldn’t avoid the little stab he felt in his heart but he couldn’t deny he was also excited to expend more time with Yuuri, and besides, if there was something Viktor had was time and a lot of persistence. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he answered excitedly. 

Next day, the not-really-a-date was wonderful, Viktor had an amazing time with Yuuri and judging by the big smile the other man was wearing he did too. Viktor enjoyed every little moment he could get with Yuuri alone, so this was no exception.

What surprised Viktor was that, following that evening, every other day Yuuri would ask him to go somewhere or do something with him. The best surprise came when after a while Viktor asked Yuuri to go with him to eat ramen and the other man accepted happily, all in all, Viktor was pretty content with the improvement in his and Yuuri’s relationship. 

Eventually, the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship came, Viktor had the thought that, maybe, what he once thought were simple nerves were something much deeper and complicated for Yuuri. 

This competition should have been nothing for Yuuri, who had been competing in the international level for so many years now, but the object of his constant pinning had been constantly on edge, ignoring his other competitors and even Viktor at times. 

But if Viktor knew something is that Yuuri was strong. The other man showed him exactly that on the day of the free program, pulling through whatever was plaguing his mind and delivering a beautiful skate that nobody was able to look away from. 

It was after this completion when they were finally back to the hotel room they booked that Yuuri surprised Viktor once again.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called, face flushed and looking at the older man eyes. He was clearly nervous about something but his eyes shone brightly with determination. “I want... I mean, I was wondering if,” continued the man this time taking a step towards Viktor, along with his hand on his own, a few centimeters were the only distance separating them. 

Viktor could feel his heart starting to beat faster, a blush starting to form high in his cheekbones and butterflies batting its wings furiously inside his stomach. He could just take one more step, closing the distance between their bodies and pressing his lips against the other man, forgetting about everything else. 

That was exactly what Yuuri did, the kiss was soft and tender at first, but escalated rather fast a few moments after. Viktor put his arms around Yuuri’s waist pressing him even closer against him, Yuuri placed their arms around Viktor’s neck, one of his hand caressing the back of his neck and the other one grabbing his hair, pulling gently at the short strands. 

Viktor let out a small gasp and Yuuri took advantage of the act, deepening the kiss. Viktor felt as if he was burning and melting, every part of him that touched Yuuri was on fire and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Nonetheless, after a time (Viktor wasn’t sure how much), they pulled back to look at each other. Viktor loved Yuuri’s eyes, warm and comforting, he couldn’t help but laugh and smile, happiness bubbling from his insides. 

“I wanted to do that for a long time,” spoke Yuuri, smiling brightly.

“You and me both darling,” replied Viktor, giving him another quick peck on the lips, “Does this mean I can finally ask you to a date?” 

“I... would love that,” whispered Yuuri, placing his head against Viktor’s collarbones, “Would you sleep with me tonight? Just in my bed... sorry if that’s-”

“I would love that,” interrupted Viktor, he didn’t want Yuuri to get anxious about it, “By no means I want you to feel pressure, Okay?”

“Okay.”

That night Viktor held Yuuri in his arms, the younger man fitted so well in his arms, almost as if they were made for each other. Yuuri had fallen asleep pretty fast, it was to be expected, considering he had just performed his free skate. 

Viktor, on the hotel hand, had the energy to spare. He was caressing Yuuri’s soft black hair, wondering how had he become so lucky to have such an amazing person next to him. 

Someone who just wanted him to be himself, someone whose only request was for them to eat Katsudon together if he won, someone who had shown him so much in so little time. 

Viktor was 27 years old, lying next to Yuuri on a hotel’s bed and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so warm and at home in the arms of another person. He wouldn’t change that feeling for the world.


	5. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Belonging  
> Finding your place, becoming part of a community, coming into your own. Defining your home and discovering your family.

Viktor is 27 years old, Yuuri is 23. The older man wasn’t able to understand his partner’s struggles at the cup of China and he had screwed up, on an attempt to make Yuuri snap out of his previous mental space he made a critical error. Yuuri, his precious Yuuri, ended up crying in front of him in a solitary parking lot and he didn’t know how to react, how to make everything better. 

If Viktor could punch himself in the face he’d do it. What was he thinking? Telling Yuuri he was going to quit as his coach, what else was he going to do? Where was he going to go? He loved been Yuuri’s coach more than anything and he almost destroyed their precious relationship. 

But despite everything, Yuuri made it through, not only that but he managed to also send him a message. The quadruple flip he did by the end of his program was everything Viktor needed to be reassured of one thing, Yuuri wanted him by his side, and who was Viktor to deny the other man’s wish?

Jumping at the man and kissing him for the world to see was the only thing he was able to think about to surprise Yuuri more than he had just done. The look of pure adoration Yuuri cast upon him was pure bliss, at that precise moment, Viktor realized. 

_Oh, I love him._

It came suddenly, making him shiver with anticipation, he almost said the words right there and then, but he wanted to make them special, not after the rush of competition but in the intimacy of their home. 

Hasetsu was their home, for Viktor it felt much more like home like St Petersburg ever did. That realization came over slower, like an ice sculpture melting away, only to hide in its insides a more beautiful, solid creation. 

It started with how Hiroko treated him, always calling Vicchan and treating him to some of the tastiest foods he’d ever tried in his life, she made him feel welcome in a country were he didn’t even know the language, he found in her the warm motherly affection he didn’t get from even his real mother.

Then came Toshiya and Mari, each one so different but similar at the same time, Viktor sat in front of the T.V. with the former and together they lively watched and cheered for so many Sagan Tosu matches that Viktor felt as if he was an expert by now. 

With Mari they normally spend more quiet times, she made Viktor help with the cleaning of the onsen in the afternoons were Yuuri was training with Minako (much to Hiroko’s dismay). At first, Viktor was terrible doing the chores and he normally was at the receiving end of Mari’s dry humor “such a pretty face and such a useless hands” she would normally say, but he enjoyed to feel that sense of accomplishment at the end of every task. After helping her, Mari would exchange with him small, secret tidbits of Yuuri’s childhood in Hasetsu, which Viktor was so grateful he promised her to buy her tickets for the Grand Prix Final.

He loved when the triplets showed up at the rink, asking him to demonstrate such Jump or such step sequence from programs he hadn’t spare a thought in years. Yuuko was always there receiving him and Yuuri at the rink with a big smile on her face. Takeshi along with her, always teasing him about his relationship with Yuuri, he wouldn’t say but Viktor suspected that he was the first one who noticed the shift in their relationship and was one of the most supportive about it. 

He loved how nobody expected anything from him, he was just Viktor, the handsome foreigner who show up to coach Yuuri. He suspected that to some of the residents of this quiet, lovely town he was just the handsome boyfriend of their local star Yuuri, and he was more than okay with that.

Yes, Hasetsu was home in a way Saint Petersburg never was, and he couldn't wait to go back to finally tell Yuuri how much he loved him. 

Of course, something he should have learned by now is that Yuuri is a wild surprise after another, and no matter the plan he made he should never expect to go along exactly as he foresaw it. 

That night when they were both panting hard and pressed against one another in the hotel bed, Yuuri lifted his head from Viktor’s chest, looking at him the same way he did back at the rink after his free program. He kissed Viktor slowly one more time, right after he finished he whispered delicately “I love you.” 

Viktor couldn’t breathe, he felt how his heart started bursting with excitement and happiness, holding Yuuri tighter against his body he kissed him again, his lips, his cheeks, his nose his eyes. Once he finished he took Yuuri’s shin so he could look directly at his beautiful eyes.

“I love you, too,” Viktor replied, smiling brightly, a blush forming on his cheeks “I love you Yuuri, so much.”

Yuuri only giggled, tucking his face against the crook of Viktor’s neck (Viktor loved when Yuuri did that). “I’m so glad,” Yuuri admitted while slowly falling asleep.

All in all, this was a night Viktor would always remember.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri’s birthday was shortly after the Rostelecom cup, once Viktor knew Makka was going to be alright and he had finally calmed down he resumed his planing for Yuuri’s birthday. He talked with Hiroko to coordinate celebrations, she had planned to make lunch and invite the Nishigori’s and Minako, so Viktor had the afternoon free to plan as he pleased. 

He booked a fancy hotel room in Fukuoka, browsing through the internet he found a little park that had a little reserve, full of beautiful flowers, that was usually open for booking. One phone call later and he had organized a small candlelight dinner in there. 

Their reunion was heartwarming, both of them running towards each other and jumping to and embrace in the middle of the airport. Viktor was so glad to be with Yuuri again, they didn't spend more than a week away from each other but for Viktor, it cemented the knowledge that he didn't want to spend a moment of his life away from the beautiful surprised that was Yuuri. He hoped he had managed to convey the feeling with the words he spoke to Yuuri. 

A week passed, Viktor was 27 years old, Yuuri was 24, the birthday celebration was beautiful. Yuuri cried from happiness on more than one occasion. Viktor was pleased to find out he managed to surprise Yuuri for once with what he had planned for his birthday. They spent a lovely evening together and a passionate night later. 

_You mean everything to me Yuuri._ Was the last thought on Viktor’s mind before he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m late for this chapter, probably going to post the next chapter in a few hours to compensate :)


	6. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Voices  
> Speaking up, listening, and representing yourself and others. Finding yours, and helping others find their own.

Viktor is 27 years old, he is a little bit peeved, to say the least. Yuuri had dragged them both around Barcelona looking for a damn bag of nuts. He gets that Yuuri was trying to ignore the nervousness that comes along competitions but they spent hours retracing their steps for something that was really not important. 

Once Viktor finally expressed his unwillingness to keep looking for something so meaningless they settled for looking around the Christmas market, a sort of truce that wasn't working very well since their moods hadn't been totally back to what they were after practice. 

Suddenly Yuuri insisted on entering a jewelry store, he paid for a pair of rings and took Viktor to the side entrance of a beautiful cathedral. 

_Is he going to-?_ Viktor didn’t dare to finish that thought. It has been eight months since he came to coach Yuuri and a few since they became a couple. 

By the time Yuuri finished talking and placed the ring on his finger, Viktor felt conflicted. _He only means that_ was his first thought, and it pained him a little to know that Yuuri genuinely meant for the rings to be a good luck charm. But on the other hand, this was Yuuri, the boy who most of the time talked in metaphors, letting his actions expressed his true feelings. This boy in front of him who Viktor loved more than anything, was actually asking him for the strength to do his best at the competition, and so Viktor did just that, gladly. He loved Yuuri and Yuuri loved him if the other man wasn't strictly talking about an engagement he was going to make sure to rectify that.

Which he did, a few hours later at the restaurant. It came as unexpectedly as learning that Yuuri, in fact, didn't remember last year banquet, but Viktor did it anyways. He announced to everyone there that Yuuri and he were engaged, and to add a little more encouragement to the younger man, he added they were getting married after his beloved won the competition. 

It was perfect, a confirmation and a declaration of the faith he had in Yuuri, he only hoped Yuuri was able to see how much he meant to Viktor. 

Watching Yuuri skate his short program was an exhilarating experience, he had come so far since he started coaching him, Viktor still couldn't shake the feeling that the Japanese skater had been underscored by the judges but there was nothing they could do about it. Still, Yuuri was strong and Viktor had no doubts he was going to do his best in the free program. 

Watching the other skaters perform at the Grand Prix Final had him conflicted. He realized had wanted to be there, skating alongside the others. 

Little Yuri had just taken his short program world record and Viktor just knew, how he had started to feel the rush competition again, of wanting to do best, wanting to perform giving his everything. Yet, he wasn't a competitor anymore, he was a coach now and by no means wanted to leave Yuuri.

No matter how much he wanted to go back to the ice he still wanted to remain by Yuuri’s side even more. But he had been answering to the call of the ice for almost 20 years by now, it was a complicated indecisiveness he was feeling that didn't leave his mind for the rest of the day. 

It didn't occur to him that Yuuri’s anxiety was spiking up until later that night when the other man managed him to do the thing he hadn't done in years, cry.

“After the final, let’s end this,” Yuuri proclaimed, he did it with a smile on his face speaking so calmly that it unserved Viktor.

Did Yuuri really not need him anymore? How could he say that? Did Yuuri not understand that he was the most precious person Viktor had in his life? 

“How can you said this, that you are retiring?” Viktor demanded, gripping Yuuri’s shoulder tightly, angry at himself for not seeing it coming, angry at Yuuri for being so selfish. 

“Well, I clearly reached my peak already, you saw it yourself, even giving my best I failed... I wasn't able to do your program justice,” muttered Yuuri not looking at him.

“That doesn't mean anything Yuuri, and I know you know that. Don't try to make up an excuse now!” Viktor heard himself shout, but he couldn't help himself. His love and life was about to leave him, most importantly was about to make a terrible mistake by retiring. He had so much potential still, Viktor couldn't allow that. 

“It’s not an excuse, Viktor!” answered Yuuri, anger and sadness mixing in his voice. He stood up from the bed pushing Viktor’s hand off of him, “And don't change the subject either. I saw you today, after you left me alone with the press, how into the competition you were, how you were analyzing the skaters as if you were the one facing them, how your demeanor changed once Yuuri got the world record. I know you Viktor, don’t tell me you don't want to go back!”

Viktor stopped because Yuuri was right, he had been doing all of those things at the competition. And apparently, he failed to realize Yuuri noticing it all. He was so engrossed in the other skaters than he also failed to notice Yuuri’s internal turmoil. 

“I... I can't lie to you, you are right,” admitted Viktor, taking a deep breath, the tears hadn’t stopped coming, “Watching them made me want to come back to the competition but that doesn't mean I’ll do it, you are more important.”

“I’m not,” denied Yuuri, always stubborn Viktor realized. The younger man approached him, caressing his cheeks to erase the trace of his tears, “I can never dream to accomplish even half the achievements you already have, what you could do if you go back. Up to this point, I didn't mind when people say I stole you from the ice, because I believed I was going to be able to make you happy with my accomplishment... But, I won't be able to live with myself if you ever resent me for keeping you from what you love.” 

“But, _you_ are the one I love,” Viktor took Yuuri’s wrist to keep him closer, “How can you not see, that without you I can't- I can't imagine my life without you, let along go back to the ice without you, please Yuuri.” Viktor kissed him, he was desperate for Yuuri to understand that without him he was going back to nothing, “You have so much potential yet, don't throw it all away, please.”

“I can say the same for you,” whispered Yuuri.

There was nothing Viktor could think at that moment to change Yuuri’s mind, he was too hurt and too tired. 

“At least let's wait for the competition to end,” Viktor pleaded, it was a long shot but maybe with some time he was going to be able to think about something. 

“Okay,” was the solitary response Yuuri gave him, almost resigned, almost saying it to only appease Viktor for a bit, he didn't like it at all. 

“Let’s go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow,” he suggested instead. 

Viktor was 27 years old when he decided he was going to do whatever it was needed to not lose Yuuri, even if Yuuri didn't want to be with him anymore he wasn't going to let the other man toss his future away. 

He had heard an old saying ‘hope is the last thing one loses’, so he was going to hope that his voice was heard by Yuuri, that he would be able to understand that he was worth everything, that it wasn't the time for him to silence the beautiful music his body created on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said I was gonna update faster but somethings happened that prevented me for doing so.  
> But here’s the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Pride  
> The pride parade, pride in yourself, pride in others. The journey down the parade route or the journey within your own heart. Standing up, standing out, standing proud. 

Viktor is 27 years old and he’s beyond happy for his beautiful, talented Yuuri. In the end, the other man won silver and up until that point, Viktor didn't know what was going to happen with them. He had already asked Yakov to be his coach again, and even when he tried to motivate Yuuri just one more time before his free skate, Viktor was sure his beloved was going to retire. 

Even when the younger man didn't win gold, Viktor was indeed happy for Yuuri, and beyond proud for how far he had come in these last few months. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that Yuuri didn't have it in his whole heart when he said he was going to retire. 

After Yurio’s skate though, something changed in Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor was able to see the fire and desire to keep going, to improve and show the world what was he capable of.

So he took his last chance just after the award ceremony, teasing Yuuri about not wanting to kiss silver. Once again Yuuri surprised him, the younger man took one look at Viktor before jumping onto him, making them both lose their balance and fall to the ground, to then proceed to ask him to accept him as a student for one more season. Viktor found himself rapt with happiness beyond belief. 

Logically thinking he knew it was close to impossible to be a coach and a skater at the same time, especially considering that nobody had done it before. Nevertheless, if there was something Viktor loved was a good challenge, after all, he didn't become a living legend without imposing on himself challenges that were considered impossible at the time. 

But for Viktor, it didn't matter this time, hugging Yuuri as the other man was straddle over him, looking at him with such a determination. Viktor didn't need even a second to know the answer; he was going to do anything to achieve their goals. 

Besides, he didn't have the heart to deny Yuuri’s request, he loved the man too much and considering their options this one was the best they had at the moment. 

All of the implications of him returning to competition didn't hit him until the next day, a few minutes before their exhibition skate.

“Yu-Yuuri, I'm going to compete again, for nationals... And then I'm going to start training at Yakov’s rink,” he started.

“Yes Vitya, you are,” replied the man, voice full of love and adoration. 

“But that means I can't be with you for your nationals and I can't train you in Hasetsu,” continued Viktor, _would Yuuri come back with me to Russia?_ He didn't dare to ask, afraid of the possibility that Yuuri wouldn't want to leave his family behind.

Yuuri approached him, he still hadn't put his skates on like the other man so their height difference increased, brushing his bangs softly he laughed to then kiss him softly on the lips “Well, of course, you can't be in two places at a time. I'm sure we’ll think of something for nationals. Although about the other issue, I'd assume I was going to move to Russia with you, I can't have you training me remotely, I'm too selfish for that. I... I was hoping we could still live together, I can pay rent!” 

Viktor suddenly hugged Yuuri tightly, due to their currently height difference, he was able to kiss the top of the other man head and then his forehead “Of course you'll live with me, we are engaged now, I won't have my fiancé living apart from me.” 

A beat passed.

“You didn't mean it as a joke?” Yuuri asked, eyes wide and blushing the way Viktor loved.

“Of course not, I love you Yuuri Katsuki and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you” Viktor whispered while placing a kiss on Yuuri’s lips, ”Besides you put a ring on me so you have to take responsibility now,” finished Viktor with a joke. 

It had the intended desire when Yuuri smiled at him and gave him another kiss. Viktor was about to kiss him again when an assistant came to notify them that they had 15 minutes left. 

Doing the exhibition skate alongside Yuuri was pure bliss, Viktor was able to feel the love Yuuri had for him in every turn, every lift, every caress they share across the ice. He could feel how proud Yuuri was of him too. Viktor was, after all, following his wishes not letting anything stop them. 

If someone were to ask, Viktor would say that this performance with Yuuri was the one he loved the most of his entire career. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

Viktor was 28 and he was waiting with Yurio in a bridge of Saint Petersburg for Yuuri to join them. The Russians having just finished their practice while Yuuri was coming to join them to have a small tour around the city, Makkachin coming along too. 

In between competitions, Viktor had time to reflect on their decisions, he knew full well that what he and Yuuri were trying to achieve was complicated, especially considering how much Viktor would be working. But, watching Yuuri’s smile while approaching them told Viktor everything he needed to know; he had full faith in them making it work, especially because they were together, giving each other all the strength they needed to achieve their goals. 

It took several years but Viktor finally manage to find his life and love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups I thought I posted this and then I realized I didn’t, my bad.  
> I hope you enojed the ride, I personally found it really enjoyable, relaxing and fun to write this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
